


Bring Us Some Figgy Pudding

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Who’d you piss off enough to send you a fruitcake?”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & NCIS MCRT Team
Kudos: 31





	Bring Us Some Figgy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 669 "Christmas food"

“Who’d you piss off, McGee?” asked Torres, as he came into the bullpen. At his partner’s confused frown, he pointed to the plastic-wrapped package at the edge of his desk. “Enough to send you fruitcake?”

“I _earned_ this fruitcake,” McGee said. “This is Ducky’s mom’s recipe and he only makes a few every year. You’re missing out, Nick.”

“Aw, you got a fruitcake?” said Bishop, joining them. “I knew I shouldn’t have skipped that first aid training – Ducky always knows.”

McGee smiled, teasing. “If you’ve been naughty or nice?”

She smiled back. “Next year, I’ll be good for goodness sake.”

THE END


End file.
